


Sugar-Coated Affections

by mitunamuffins



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Baking, Developing Relationship, F/F, Implied Relationships, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitunamuffins/pseuds/mitunamuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about the scandalous affair between two ladies that takes place in the 50s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar-Coated Affections

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted here, so I hope you like it.

Ding!  
The timer on your oven rings as you hurry over to open it, revealing an absolutely delectable chocolate cake. As usual.  
  
Your name is Jane Crocker. You spend most of your days alone baking many pastries and desserts, but you mostly enjoy making cakes. You are also the proud heiress to the Betty Crocker Co. and try your best to maintain the look of a happy and healthy housewife. Minus the wife part that is.  
  
You grab a pair of oven mitts and slowly set the cake, and the pan which it sits upon, out of the oven and onto a counter. You then scramble through the cupboards, searching for some vanilla frosting to add the finishing touches.  
  
Many of your days are spent like this, baking and decorating goods, and you hardly feel the need to change it. Though at times you must admit you do feel lonesome. But the delicious smells wafting through your kitchen window, which you make sure to open just a crack, send the children, and often even some adults, racing towards your home, begging for the first slice.  
  
You finish decorating with the frosting just before you hear a tapping on your window. And who should appear but a strapping young lady with platinum blonde hair and lovely fuchsia eyes.  
  
You take off your mitts and walk over to open the window all the way.  
  
"Mind helping a gal in?" She says, extending her arms, obviously waiting for you to pull.  
  
“Miss Lalonde,” you begin to say, "while it is definitely a treat having you visit, I think you'll find using the door would prove more to your advantage.”  
  
“Oh come on Janey,” she says with her speech slightly slurred can't a girl have a little fun?”  
  
She gives you the quickest of winks before leaving to knock on your front door.  
  
You close the window and then go to open the door.  
  
The door opens to reveal Miss Roxy Lalonde, a pretty young lady with bobbed blonde hair,pearly skin, and black lipstick that you find only she can work. She wears a red polka dot dress and red shoes. But given her current appearance, you can still tell she may not be completely sober, as you can smell the alcohol on her as she strolls in.  
  
“There. Is that better?” she asks  
  
"Much," You reply.You shut the door, and walk her towards the kitchen.  
  
Taking a seat in one of the chairs, she sniffs the room, takes a deep breath, and grins.  
  
"Mmm...I can tell by the smell that you've whipped another of those famous cakes of ya's" She says then sniffs again.  
"Chocolate if I'm not mistaken."  
  
You only nod and grab a dish that’s laying around, place a slice of the cake onto it, and set it down. You watch as she gets a forkful of it and holds it up to her mouth.  
  
“Y'know, I don't very well trust this Crocker stuff...” she comments, then takes a bite. She chews a bit, then swallows before continuing. “But god does this taste wonderful.”  
  
You of course knew of her strange distrust of the Crocker Co. She says that it’s run by aliens or something just as silly. And while you are a little hurt, seeing as how you'll be taking over in a few years time, you just let her go on and on about the weird conspiracies taking place in the company. She even blames the current war on it.  
  
You pour a glass of lemonade for the both of you, and finally join her at the table.  
  
“So, what’s the latest news in the neighbourhood?” You ask, waiting for her to finish another bite she's taken out of the cake.  
  
Admittedly, you don't really care for gossip of any kind, and you know that there is much more gossip surrounding Roxy and her personal life than any in your neighbours’.  
  
“Eager for a little juicy news are ya,” she says “Well I've heard that Mrs. Serket...”  
  
You tune out a bit and sip some of your beverage. You think you caught somewhere in there that Mr. and Mrs....Something-or-other had twins. Or was it triplets? You ponder a bit on that and then think of how hard it would be for them but who are you to say seeing as how you never had children. Much less boy...  
  
“So how is it going with you and that English fellow?” She asks.  
  
It’s a question so out of the blue that you sputter out your drink and feel your cheeks go hot.  
  
Embarrassed, you reach for a napkin and and clean what you can, while also trying to block out Roxy’s laughs.  
  
“I swear Jane,” she tries to say between laughing,“ you go redder than a cherry whenever I talk about that boy.”  
  
You finally manage to recover yourself and give her a half-hearted glare.  
  
"I request that any arousing suspicion on the matter of Jake and my status in relations, ones of the romantic kind no less, stay strictly..." You pause for a moment, thinking of what to say.  
  
"Unheard," you say at last. "At least for the time being that is," you quietly add.  
  
"Oh come on Jane. Everyone who's anyone knows you're hotter than a pepper for him," Roxy says, her grin widening.  
  
"Everyone?" You practically squeak.  
  
"Well, only me,” she says before sipping her own drink. “And that’s really only cause you told me. But if this guy still can't see that you've got the hots for him, then I guess his head really must be lighter than air.”  
  
You cross your arms and give her a look.  
  
She seems not to notice your actions and sets down her drink before continuing, her tone taking on a more caring one.  
  
“Look Jane, I know that you're happy and all, with this home life you've set up for yourself,” She says and pauses, reaching her hand towards yours and holding it.  
  
“But I think it’s time you find someone to share it with.”  
  
While you don't really know if she’s in the place to give relationship advice, especially with her own not going so well, you do admit she does have a point. It’s not like youve never thought of settling down, maybe even having children if you're really up to it, but you never quite met a guy that really caught your eye. There have been suitors in the past of course, but you've always busied yourself with looking like the perfect face of your soon to be company, which you keep as top priority, that little rendezvous in some midnight garden sound all too silly. And even the feelings that you may or may not harbor for Mr. English seem to go no farther than some schoolgirl crush.  
  
She holds your hand a bit longer, lets go, and then begins to stand.  
  
“Well, guess I'll see if the old hubby is back yet,” she says before pushing out her chair.  
  
“You mean he hasn't come home yet? When did you last see him?” You inquire, truly caring about her husband’s whereabouts.  
  
“No, not yet,” She says with a sigh. “ I last saw him at about ten last night, but don't worry about it, he’s been gone for a lot longer than this,” She finally says, averting her eyes. Her grin from before has almost entirely vanished.  
  
“Oh...Roxy. I’m sorry,” You get up to stand next to her, placing your hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. You knew that her husband was prone to leaving home, for hours at a time, but you know that still meant it never hurt her less.  
  
“No, no, it’s fine. Besides if he hasn’t come back yet, I'm sure he couldn't have gotten himself too far.” She says, her eyes briefly meeting yours. Your gazes holding but moments before she heads toward the door,you follow her suit.  
  
She gets the door open then turns toward you.  
  
“Oh! I almost forgot to tell you something before I left,” She says quickly. “Now, before you say anything, I know it’s been ages since you left the house. So, I'm proposing you me go on a nice, relaxing picnic tomorrow.”  
  
This certainly wasn't something you expected her to tell you.  
  
“But Roxy, we've got work tomorrow,” you tell her.  
  
“No, we've got the day off,” she says.  
  
“Says who?” You ask her, crossing your arms.  
  
“Says me. Oh come on Janey. Let’s just do something fun together. I can't remember the last time we’ve had just a little girl time,” She pleads, hands clasped together.  
  
You only roll your eyes but a smile soon creeps along your lips, giving her your answer.  
  
“Yes! Thank you Jane! I promise you won't regret it,” She says and heads out the door waving at you.  
  
“Oh, and thanks for the cake!” She yells back as she leaves.  
  
You just stand at the doorway and wave back. You wait until she’s gone before shutting your door.  
  
A picnic. You think walking back to the kitchen to clean up. Somedays you just don't know with that girl. You finish cleaning and sit down, thinking about what else Roxy must have planned for tomorrow. You know the picnic is only the start of something much more secretive.


End file.
